


Happy Birthday My Little Mage..

by Alistaire



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, just fluff no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaire/pseuds/Alistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wishes his little mage a happy birthday and gives her a surprise she does not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday My Little Mage..

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend on her birthday, I hope you enjoy our little cuties sharing the day and I'd like to wish you a happy birthday!

Cullen had got up early to prepare Lynessa her birthday breakfast, he had finally managed to make the tea she used to make him all the time when he couldn't sleep. He also had left a dress on his desk for her nothing too fancy or too Orlesian just a light gown, just a little something for her to wear tonight at their dinner together. 

He was waiting in the main hall for her to finish up and come down, he had spent late last night coming up with what they were going to do tonight. Varric had found it rather amusing even though Cullen hadn't, he didn't really know how to plan birthdays he had rarely celebrated his own, when he did it was only a small bit of cake and a few of the other Templars. 

The blonde then turned towards the door to Nessa's quarters when he heard footsteps the door then opened and he smiled walking over to her. "Morning my love" 

"Morning Cullen, thank you for the breakfast" He smiled at that, alright task one down... How many more to go? 

"That's the start of many things to come today." He then walked around her to cover her eyes "Alright I'll guide you and you walk aye?" This got a little giggle out of Lynessa. 

"Alright!" 

"Keep going forward... Mind the table to your left and... Watch for the stairs here my little mage" he had been thankful that Blackwall had agreed to help him out he definitely wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on the trouble maker and make sure Lynessa experienced the full of her birthday. 

"Cullen where are we going?!" She laughed. 

"It's a surprise my love." He smiled he was excited about how she would react to the surprise he had kept from her for a few weeks now. "Alright... Stop!" He grinned when he saw Blackwall quickly nodding a thank you to the warden. The dark haired man walked over and lifted something to Lynessa's face which would pant and sniff. Cullen then removed his hands from her face "Happy birthday Nessa!" 

Being held infront of Lynessa's face was a Mabari pup, it had dark short fur. The elf squealed and took the puppy into her arms "Awh he's so cute!" 

"It's a she actually. She hasn't got a name yet but I'm sure you'll think of something, Blackwall has been helping me hide her from you." He grinned "Thank you again Blackwall" 

"Anytime Cullen" 

"Cullen she's so pretty, thank you so much." 

"She's a pure Mabari made sure, checked her lineage just incase. Only the best for my little mage." He kissed her on the lips, he then wrapped his arm around Lynessa's waist. "Come on there's more..." He guided her back to the main hall wanting her to learn what he had had planned for the entire day. But when they got into the hall everyone of her inner circle and more were waiting. 

"SURPRISE!" They shouted which got a shocked reaction from Lynessa. 

"Oh my... You planned all this Cullen?" There was food laid out on the tables and decorations on the walls and hanging from the rafters. 

"It is your birthday my love." He nuzzles her "Go on, have fun" Lynessa then went off to greet her guests and to show of her Mabari puppy to Cassandra...


End file.
